Quase um conto de fadas Do TRASH
by g.r.a.f.i.t.e
Summary: Nossa ripagem de "Quase um conto de fadas." Simplesmente leiam e digam o que acharam.
1. A volta do que não foi

Nossa ripagem de Quase um conto de fadas.

Apresentando:

Caroline e Violet como as ripadoras desse capitulo.

Digam o que vocês acharam.

* * *

A volta do que não foi!

Em um reino distante vivia uma garota que tinha tudo o que uma garota podia querer, roupas, jóias, sapatos, bolsas,(**Caroline: ainda bem que era um reino e não uma cidade né!?) **bichos de pelúcia,livros** (Violet: colocou livros só pra parecer mais culta ¬¬)**,porém ela sentia que ainda falta algo,mas não sabia o que, ela tinha 17 anos e em algumas semanas seria seu aniversário ela estava feliz,mas ao mesmo tempo triste mas não sabia o por que. **(Caroline: Agente já entendeu que ela estava triste e não sabia o porque NÃO precisa repetir de novo!)**

-Querida hora de acordar.** (Violet: Por favor, apresentem as pontuações para essa menina!)**

Hinata lentamente abre seus olhos revelando seus lindos orbes perolados.** (Violet: Mas pera aí?! Não era passado? Agora ela "abre"? Presente? #confusa#)**

-Bom dia Nana** (Caroline: A menina enfiou até a personagem de Nana no meio --') (Violet: Nossa, ela tirou essa "Nana" daonde? Só não falo porque é muito impróprio!)**

-Ta bom,vou descer daqui a pouco.** (Violet: Mais algumas apresentações: Hinatinha-Chan, acentos, acentos, Hinatinha-Chan)**

Nana cuidava de Hinata desde que sua mãe e sua irmã havia falecido,ela era como uma segunda mãe para Hinata,ela sempre dava conselhos sábios e a ajudava sempre que podia. **(Caroline: Ah entendi ... só a irmã faleceu né!? até a menina de 6 anos dançou nessa.) (Violet: Nossa, o meu desprezo por essa menina já está até virando pena! Ela não deve nem ter a quarta série completa!)**

Hinata se levantou, foi tomar um banho e colocou um vestido lilás com babados brancos nas mangas e na barra da saia **(Caroline: Detalhe super importante nº 001) (Violet: Ai, que meiga! Dá até vontade de... chutar)** e desceu para tomar café da manhã.

-Bom dia-disse alegremente para seu pai e seu primo. **(Caroline: Hinata alegre? Hmmm ... isso cheira pornografia, daqui a pouco começa o Hentai!) (Violet: Caroline! Tira o hentai da cabeça, criatura!)**

-Bom dia- disseram os dois em unissem **(Caroline: unissem? uniram o que??) (Violet: Talvez ela queira dizer "uníssono" na linguagem dos Sereianos de Mônaco!) (Caroline: Ahh sim.)**

Eles conversaram tranqüilamente enquanto tomavam café da manhã até que um dos empregados foi até o pai da Hinata e disse algo em seu ouvido** (Caroline: Olhaa! Hiashi dá Mafia!) (Violet:Hm... segredinhos? Isso tá me parecendo tacada de marketing, ou seria de review?) (Caroline: Nem te conto Violet-chan ;D)**

-Entendo...Deixe os entrar **(Caroline: #Suspense#)****(Violet: Joga pipoca na tela do computador)**

Ele foi até a porta **(Caroline: Foi até a porta fazer o quê?) **e um garoto alguns centímetros mais baixo que Neji de cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix usando uma roupa preta a roupa do exame chuunin **(Caroline: Detalhe super importante nº002) **entrou seguido de outro um pouco mais alto ruivo,com olheiras negras envolta de seus olhos verdes usando a roupa tbm do exame chuunin **(Caroline: Detalhes importantes nº003 e 004)(Violet: #ataque de tiete# Fiu-Fiu! É o Gaara! Lindo!) **mas ainda assim eles eram mais baixos e pareciam não ser muito mais velhos que Hinata. **(Caroline: Hinata girafããããão, mais alta que Gaara e Sasukeeee!)**

-Sasuke,Gaara o que os traz aqui?

-Infelizmente temos más noticias senhor. **(Caroline: Quem disse isso? eu estou ouvindo vozes. Socorro Violet-chaaan!) (Violet: Se enfia numa meia Carol!)**

-Tudo indica que Orochimaru esta de volta e querendo vingança senhor.

-Isso é ruim...Reúna todos os comandantes no meu escritório,estarei lá daqui a pouco.** (Caroline: Falei que o cara era da Máfia. Ninguém acreditou, se ferrou!) (Violet:Convencida ¬¬)**

-Quem é Orochimaru pai? **(Caroline: Nem te conto queridaaa! ;D)(Violet: Vou aproveitar e fazer uma piadinha: Quem é Orochimário? R: Aquele que te pegou atrás do armário!)(Caroline: Poxa ... num foi o Mário?)**

-Ele era um amigo meu a muito tempo...mas nos traiu e jurou vingança dizendo que ia matar todos os Hyuuga,infelizmente ele conseguiu matar sua mãe e sua irmã em um de seus ataques,mas eu achei que ele havia morrido depois disso...concerteza coisas ruins vão acontecer... **(Caroline: Hiashi em: Premonição!) (Violet: Ah. por favor! Hinatinha-Chan, não acha que tá apelando demais não?!)**

Hinata ficou chocada com a revelação,ela sabia que sua mãe e sua irmã haviam sido assassinadas mas não sabia por quem,um sentimento de raiva a consumia por dentro.

"Seja lá quem for esse Orochimaru ele vai pagar por ter matado minha mãe e minha irmã!"** (Caroline: De graçiosa com vestido de babadinhos para diabólica do mal 666) (Violet: Hinata em "Duas Caras")**

-Não se preocupe,tudo vai ficar bem.Dessa vez ele não vai escapar.** (Caroline: Neji consolador?? Hmm ... to falando ... isso cheira hentai!!) (Violet: Só pra reafirmar: essa menina me dá PENA!)**

Hinata percebeu que ele estava preocupado com o que ela poderia estar pensando e respondeu gentilmente.

-Eu sei. Obrigada.** (Caroline: Será que essa menina assiste Naruto? Hinata alegre, Hiashi da Máfia, Neji consolador, Hinata ligeira?? que medo oO)**

Hiashi terminou o café rapidamente e saiu em direção a seu escritório com um ar preocupado,Neji foi com Hinata dar uma volta no jardim,Neji percebeu que Hinata estava abalada com a noticia e não queria que ela fizesse nenhuma besteira. **(Caroline: Que besteira ela iria fazer? cortar os pulsos? ela era só uma adolescente de 17 anos!) (Violet: Oh God! Quando eu li "dar uma", juro que pensei que ia rolar hentai!) (Caroline: Depois eu que num tiro o Hentai da cabeça néé Violet-chan!? ¬¬')**

--

-Me diga Sasuke,como vocês sabem que Orochimaru esta de volta?-perguntou preocupado** (Caroline: Quem perguntou??)****(Violet: #Momento non-sense#)**

-A alguns dias atrás um vilarejo não muito longe daqui foi atacado e pediu socorro, nós fomos ajudar,eles havia sido atacados por uma cobra gigante **(Caroline: Chamo atenção para o: "Eles HAVIA") (Violet: Acho que vou dar uma beta-reader de aniversário pra essa garota!) **que estava destruindo tudo,depois de matarmos a cobra descobrimos que ela era apenas uma distração para que seu mestre pudesse realizar seu plano.O templo do vilarejo havia sido roubado,mas ele deixou um recado senhor.

Sasuke entregou a Hiashi um pergaminho meio amarrotado,ele examinou o pergaminho e ficou chocado ao ler.** (Caroline: Era um pergaminho elétrico?) (Violet: Francamente, Carol, essa foi pior que a do Oroshimário!)**

"Caro Hiashi,

A tempo que não nos falamos,sei que esse vilarejo esta longe de seu castelo,mas como você adora bancar o herói sei que suas tropas logo virão ajudar esses infelizes.

O vilarejo é pequeno embora ele guarde algo realmente precioso,acho que sabe do que estou falando não é?Sim eu roubei o precioso pergaminho sagrado! **(Caroline: ??)**

E em breve quando eu conseguir adquirir todo o poder dele voltarei para cumprir minha vingança e matarei todos os Hyuuga!Começando por sua adorável filha Hinata!(**Violet: #Risada Maléfica MUAHUHAUAHUAAUH!#)****(Caroline: Violet-chan ás vezes vc é tão³ estranha!)**

Até logo,

Orochimaru" **(Violet:É tão amável que até deixa um "Até logo"!)**

-Isso não é bom,preparem-se pois uma guerra esta prestes a acontecer.** (Caroline: Depois dessa carta ... é necessario algum comentário?) (Violet: Só sei que eu vou precisar de muita Novalgina depois dessa fic!)**

-Sim senhor.** (Caroline: São as vozes Violet-chaan! As vozeees!) (Violet: E depois sou eu a estranha)**

-Podem sair. Kiba,Gaara vocês ficam.** (Violet: Desde quando o Kiba tá na história?) (Caroline: Num era o Sasuke??)**

-Gaara,como você é um dos meus melhores guerreiros e Kiba além de também ser um dos melhores é amigo da minha filha vocês ficaram encarregados de protegê-la . **(Violet: Tão clichê! A partir dessa situação, a Hinata e o Gaa vão se envolver e o resto vocês sabem... Tsc tsc) (Caroline: Tipico de fic TRASH ...)**

-Sim senhor.** (Caroline: Essas vozes só sabem falar "Sim senhor"?? OMGOSH hein!?)**

"Droga!Por que ele ainda tinha que estar vivo?!Tenho certeza de que Gaara e Kiba serão capazes de protegê-la,mas sinto que algo ruim está para acontecer e isso não é bom." **(Caroline: Hiashi em: Premonição 2) (Violet:# lixando a unha# ahn? o quê? Ai gente... essa fic tá muito chata!)**

* * *

Deixem suas reviews!

please!

;D


	2. Nigel, o tarado do lago!

Olá pessoal!

2º capitulo. Tentamos alguma mudanças.

Espero que gostem!

Caroline e Violet ripando denovo.

* * *

Nigel, o tarado do lago!

gostaram do primeiro cap?** (Violet: precisa mesmo dizer? ¬¬)**

espero que sim xD

Obrigada pelas rewies!! **(Caroline: pelas REWIES?)(Violet: Cheguei a conclusão de que essa Hinatinha-Chan é uma analfabeta funcional!!)**

Como estou com tempo hoje emtão vo posta mais um cap xD** (Caroline: será que na escolhinha não ensinaram que m é só usado antes de P e B?) (Violet: Já disse: ANALFABETA FUNCIONAL!)**

Aproveitem!

--último cap (on)--

-Isso não é bom,preparem-se pois uma guerra esta prestes a acontecer.

-Sim senhor.

-Podem sair.Kiba,Gaara vocês ficam.

-Sim senhor.

-Gaara,como você é um dos meus melhores guerreiros e Kiba além de também ser um dos melhores é amigo da minha filha vocês ficaram encarregados de protegê-la .

-Sim senhor.

-Vocês já podem ir,provavelmente ela esta no jardim com meu sobrinho e aproveitando chame-o quero conversar com ele.

-Sim senhor.

"Droga!Por que ele ainda tinha que estar vivo?!Tenho certeza de que Gaara e Kiba serão capazes de protegê-la,mas sinto que algo ruim está para acontecer e isso não é bom."

--último cap (off)-- **(Já não bastava ter lido uma vez?!)**

-Neji!Vamos até o lago?** (Caroline: Pera ai!! Eles não estavam no quintal?? Ah é ela é a Princesa! ela pode ter um lago no fundo do quintal de sua casa!) (Violet: A Hinata já é insuportável, e ainda fazem ela ser uma princesa mimada... ¬¬!)**

-Claro!** (Caroline: Sem comentários sobre esse Neji!!) (Violet: O que o Neji vai fazer logo em seguida? Dar pão pros mendigos do reino?)**

-Então vamos apostar quem chega primeiro?! **(Violet: "I'm just a kid")**

-Hahahahaha ta bom,mas vou avisando você não vai ganhar de mim! **(Caroline: ¬¬")**

-Isso é o que vamos ver!

Eles saem correndo em disparada até o lago,Hinata tira os sapatos e entra no lago até onde a água batia em seus tornozelos e começou a jogar água em Nigel **(Caroline: NIGEL. QUEM SERÁ NIGEL? provavelmente um figurante que estava ali tomando banho ...)(Violet: Nigel? Um mordomo? Guarda do reino? Figurante? Tarado do lago? Eis a questão...) **e ele começa a jogar nela,eles começam a rir e sentam na margem do lago.

-Hey Neji

-Fala Hinata **(Caroline: Diálogos rápidos com Hinata e Neji ou será Nigel?)**

Ela encosta a cabeça no ombro do primo** (Violet: Patético! Mais do que a Hinata no anime!)**

-Você sabe por que esse tal de Orochimaru jurou matar todos os Hyuuga?** (Caroline: "... Porque seu pai não quiz dar a bundinha pra ele!") (Violet: Acho que não tenho nada a declara depois dessa explicação...)**

Neji não se espantou com a pergunta,ele sabia que cedo ou tarde ela iria perguntar,ele demorou um pouco para responder** (Caroline: 3 horas depois ... ) **mas depois começou a falar.

-Eu não sei direito,mas pelo que me falaram a muito tempo ele e seu pai eram amigos e estavam viajando pelo mundo para treinar e desenvolver suas habilidades um dia eles pararam em um vilarejo para descansar,porém nessa noite uma cobra gigante atacou o vilarejo,eles conseguiram destruir a cobra e o vilarejo ficou muito grato e viu como eles eram fortes e pediram para que eles resgatassem a filha do chefe do vilarejo que havia sedo capturado a algum tempo atrás,** (Caroline: Tipo aquelas tribos indígenas sabe!?)**eles aceitaram a pedido e partiram em busca dela,não demorou muito para que eles a achassem e a salvassem,porém os dois se apaixonaram por ela e começaram a brigar no final ela que era sua mãe ficou com seu pai e Orochimaru ficou com muita raiva e jurou vingança dizendo que ele mataria os dois e que eles nunca seriam felizes. **(Caroline: "... Más ai a fada do dente apareceu e deu um pote de ouro para seu pai) (Violet: Tenho a sensação que perdi uns 10 pontod de Q.I depois de ter lido isso!)**

O tempo passou e nenhum sinal de Orochimaru,seus pais começaram uma vida nova e acabaram se tornando o rei e a rainha de Konoha,um dia Orochimaru voltou e tentou cumprir sua vingança mas falhou porém ele conseguiu matar sua mãe e sua irmã ele conseguiu fugir,** (Caroline: Repare na concordancia dessa frase!) **porém não sem ficar muito ferido depois disso ninguém nunca mais teve noticias dele,** (Caroline: E dessa tambéém!) **todos acharam que ele estava morto... **(Violet:Bom, somando, já são uns 25 pontos de Q.I a menos)**

Hinata escutou com muita atenção o que seu primo contava,ela estava chocada,não podia acreditar que Orochimaru já havia sito amigo de seu pai.(**Violet: sito? Seria mais uma palavra da língua dos Sereianos de Mônaco?) **Ela continuou com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Neji eles escutaram alguém se aproximando. **(Caroline: #Suspense#)(Violet: Será o Nigel?)**

-Neji-sama seu tio esta esperando por você no escritório dele.** (Caroline: As vozeeeees!)**

-Obrigado Gaara. **(Violet: Gaara... )**

Tchau -da um beijo na testa da Hinata** (Caroline: Nossa Neji deve ser bem alto nessa fic né!? quero dizer ... a Hinata já era mais alta que Sasuke e Gaara agora pro Neji dar um beijinho na testa dela ...) (Violet: Repare novamante no quanto essa autora liga para acentos e pontuações!)**

-Seu tio nos mandou aqui para cuidar da Hinata-sama** (Violet: O que mata mesmo é a Hinata sendo chamada de sama!!)**

-Esta bem.

-Hinata-sama,a quanto tempo! **(Caroline: Acho que vou pra sessão do Descarrego!! As malditas vozes!) (Violet: Estava me segurando, mas eu PRECISO dizer: é HÁ, com H!)**

-Kiba-kun! É verdade! Eu já te disse que não precisa me chamar de Hinata-sama-disse em um sorriso divertido** (Caroline: Sem comentários sobre o "disse em um sorriso divertido!") (Violet: Eu queria aprender a técnica de falar por sorrisos, deve ser mais fácil pra comentar sobre as fanfictions podres na aula sem a professora perceber!)**

-Desculpe,mas é o costume

-O que você faz aqui?** (Caroline: "... Vim ver o Nigel dá licença!") (Violet: Então tá decidido, Nigel é o tarado do lago.)**

-Seu pai mandou eu e o Gaara protegermos você caso o Orochimaru resolva atacar você. **(Violet: Eu já agüento um texto sem pontuação, sem acentos, sem concordância verbal, e agora ainda me aparece a repetição insuportável da mesma palavra em uma só frase?!)**

-Uhm.

-Não se preocupe,não vamos deixar nada acontecer com você!Eu prometo! **(Caroline: Kiba em: O Protetor!)**

-Heehehehe eu sei confio em vocês.-Ela olhou para Gaara sorrindo mas ele continuou com o olhar frio dele. **(Caroline: Será que ela ri assim? "Heehehehe") (Violet: Nossa, isso porque ela nem conhece o Gaara, imagina se conhecesse. Já tava dando pra ele né?)**

-Não liga pra ele não,ele pode não ter boas maneiras mas é gente boa -garantiu Kiba **(Caroline: ¬¬'') (Violet: Senti que o Kiba tava tentando chamar a atenção de volta pra ele, hein?)**

-Prazer,Hinata.

-Prazer,Gaara.

Gaara se curvou e beijou a mão dela,ela corou imediatamente percebendo como ele era bonito **(Caroline: Quem é esse e o que fez com o Gaara? desde quando Gaara beijaria a mão de alguém??) (Violet: Se ele me conhecesse, faria muito mais que isso ¬)(Caroline: caham ... a fic foi ratada como T!)**

"Não acredito que meu pai deixou um cara tão lindo cuidando de mim!Aiaiaiaiai" **(Caroline: senti que esse Aiaiaiaia foi de assanhamento!)**

Ela é muito bonita.Pena que ela é da realize e eu sou um simples soldado"** (Caroline: E eu todo esse tempo pensando que ela era da RealezA! que besteira ... ) (Violet: Creio que seja a primeira vez em que vi Gaara se denominando simples... É muito OCC né?)**

Ao dois ficaram se encarando durante um tempo até que Kiba quebra o silêncio **(Caroline: Kiba totalmente vela!)(Violet: Kiba é biba! Gostei da rima!)**

-Então Hinata o que gostaria de fazer?Acho que agora nós três vamos passar um bom tempo juntos xD **(Caroline: Taradãão esse ai! Seja quem for!)**

-É verdade,não sei...o que vocês querem fazer?** (Caroline: "... Você quer mesmo saber?") (Violet: Bom, por mim, eu parava de ler a fic agora, mas...)**

-Nós apenas obedecemos ordens,a senhorita que deveria nós dizer o que gostaria de fazer. **(Violet: Será que eles fazem tudo tudo mesmo?) (Caroline: Violet-chan!!) (Violet: Ai, desculpa. Eu perdi a linha hoje né?) (Caroline: Eu sei que vc se empolgou quando pensou no Nigel!) (Violet: Ai credo!)**

Hinata ficou sem graça com tamanha formalidade. **(Violet: Fala sério, essa Hinata é um porre!)**

-Er...

-Não deixe ela sem graça Gaara,mas é verdade Hinata-sama o que você quer fazer?

-Uhm... **(Caroline: "... Sexo ... á três!") (Violet: Pelo menos eu não falei explicitamente!) (Caroline: Desculpe ... eu pensei no Nigel! u.u'')**

* * *

****************

N/A: (Violet) Olá pessoal! Obrigada pelos comentários! Não, não somos filiais do Anbunda, mesmo porque, antes de vocês falarem, não tinha lido nada deles. E, se somos piores, ou não tão engraçados, faremos o possível para melhorar, mas não somos perfeitas!

**N/A : (Caroline) Yo Mina-san! Como a Violet-chan já disse obrigado pelas reviews. Nós lemos todas e estamos tentando melhorar cada vez mais o nosso jeito de ripar para que possamos agradar a todos e nos divertir ao mesmo tempo! ;D **

* * *

Contamos com as reviews!

Por favooooooor!?

xDD


	3. Os ninjas fajutos!

Yo Minaa!

Mais um cap.

não esqueçam as reviews!!

n.n

* * *

Os ninjas fajutos!

Olá!! Estou de volta com mais um cap

Sim quase todos os caps estão prontos,tudo que eu quero são reviews xDD **(Caroline: pelo menos aprendeu a escrever Reviews! já é um bom começo!) (Violet: Pois é ,né?)**

Como eu so má ¬¬ **(Violet: Nossa,carái, to até tremendo de medo! )**

--último cap(on)--

-Então Hinata o que gostaria de fazer?Acho que agora nós três vamos passar um bom tempo juntos xD

-É verdade,não sei...o que vocês querem fazer?

-Nós apenas obedecemos ordens,a senhorita que deveria nós dizer o que gostaria de fazer.

Hinata ficou sem graça com tamanha formalidade

-Er...

-Não deixe ela sem graça Gaara,mas é verdade Hinata-sama o que você quer fazer?

-Uhm...

--último cap(off)-- **(Caroline: Chegou a hora do hentaaaaai! Tirem as crianças do quarto/sala/escritório/banheiro!!) (Violet:Você esqueceu cozinha, mas não acho que alguém vá ter um PC na cozinha... O.o)**

-Tio você mandou me chamar?** (Caroline: as vozeees!)**

-Sim,sente-se.

Neji se sentou e percebeu que seu tio esta com uma cara muito preocupada.

-Neji,infelizmente temo que Orochimaru voltou mesmo veja-ele entregou o pergaminho e Neji leu. **(Caroline: Nossa, e a virgula que é bom nada né!?) (Violet: Eu já desisti das apresentações! Parece que o shipper Hinatinha-Chan/Acentoos/Pontuações não dá certo)**

-Isso não é bom.Ele esta atrás da Hinata-chan. **(Violet: Okay, se você examinar essa frase à parte dá pra levar na malícia!)**

Isso mesmo.Por causa disso mandei Kiba e Gaara para cuidarem dela,mas tenho uma sensação estranha de que algo muito ruim esta para acontecer.

-Sei,também estou com uma sensação parecida.

-Vou mandar você e alguns de meus melhores soldados para investigar o vilarejo para o caso de vocês encontrarem algo.** (Violet: Ligue 0800 - PONTO e nos ajude com a Campanha Pontos e Vírgulas existem!)**

-Tudo bem

Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke e Shikamaru foram para o vilarejo investigar,enquanto isso Hinata, Kiba e Gaara se "divertiam" juntos,** (Caroline: Hentaaaai xD!) **Hinata e Kiba sempre conversavam e Gaara se limitava em responder algumas perguntas com monossílabas.** (Violet: A Sakura e a Tenten estão entre os "melhores ninjas"? Pfffff)**

-Boa noite Hinata-sama. **(Caroline: O que? Aonde? Como?? Já mudou de cena? #totalmente perdida#)**

-Boa noite, e eu já disse que não precisa do "sama" **(Violet: #Ataque histérico# PONTO!)**

-Me desculpe mas nós somos de classes sociais diferentes e eu não posso me dar ao luxo de retirar esse sufixo.Boa noite - Da um beijo no rosto dela** (Violet: ¬¬)**

-Boa noite Kiba-kun

-Boa noite...-Da um beijo no rosto dela também

-Boa noite Gaara-kun

Eles saem do quarto e Hinata vai tomar um banho entes de dormir.Enquanto isso Gaara e Kiba discutem sobre quem ia ficar de guarda essa noite.

-Pode ir,eu fico. **(Violet: Hm... aff.. Pretexto para ficar né Gaara?! Que OOC!)**

-Tem certeza Gaara?

-Tenho **(Caroline: Hmmm ... Gaara Safadinhoo!!)**

-Então ta,boa noite,qualquer coisa me acorde.** (Violet: Acho que periga você acordar por causa de outras coisas... n.n)**

-Boa noite

Kiba entra no quarto e Gaara fica sentado encostado na parede do lado da porta do quarto da Hinata.

"Como é bom tomar um banho antes de ir dormir"

Ela sae do banho só de toalha e entra no closet para pegar uma camisola.** (Caroline: Ela SAE? apokspaokspoas x-x fora a histórinha nada clichê!) (Violet: Nós NEM SABEMOS como vai terminar... Tão imprevisível)**

"Droga,só tem essa..."

Ela estava com uma mini camisola quase transparente nas mãos **(Caroline: ¬¬'') (Violet: Camisola transparente me lembra o top transparente de Ledo Engano!)**

"Ah,não tem problema,ninguém vai me vê assim mesmo." **(Caroline: Caham ... Gaara na porta ...)(Violet: #Cantando# We all, everbody! We all, everbody!)**

Quando ela sae do closet ela vê que a janela do quarto dela estava aberta **(Caroline: SAE!!)**

"Estranho,jurava que ela tava fechada quando eu fui tomar banho,acho que o Kiba ou o Gaara entrou aqui e deve ter aberto pra ventila um pouco"

Ela se vira e da de cara com um pessoa vestida com um sobretudo preto e usando uma mascara,ela da um grito mas imediatamente a pessoa coloca um pano no rosto dela e ela desmaia. **(Violet: Oh GOSH! Estou abismaaada!#boceja#)**

"Hinata!"Gaara abre a porta e da de cara com a mesma pessoa com Hinata nos braços,imediatamente a pessoa pula a janela **(Caroline: Já sei! Era o Nigel!! Ele não queria dividir nem o Neji nem o Gaara então resolveu sumir com a Hinata!!) (Violet: Só pode ser né?!)**

"Droga!Não da tempo de chama o Kiba vou ter que ir sozinho" Gaara pula a janela e corre atrás da pessoa misteriosa,quando ele virou em uma "esquina" do jardim** (Caroline: Não se esqueçam que o jardim da casa dela é tão grande que tem até um lago! o.O) **Gaara ficou cercado por três pessoas também vestidas de sobretudo preto e usando mascaras. **(Violet: Seriam Comensais da Morte? Ah não! Eles usam mÁscaras e não mascaras...)**

-Quem são vocês?O que querem com a Hinata-sama? -perguntou com uma voz extremamente fria **(Violet: Depois daquela fala de meio quilômetro em que o Neji explica tudo, alguém ainda tem alguma dúvida?)**

-Isso não é da sua conta garoto,mas isso não importa por que você vai morrer aqui.

-Não tenho tempo para gastar com vocês

-Garoto cuidado com o que você fala.** (Violet: Ele é um garoto bem cuidado? Ou ele precisa medir as palavras? Ah sei lá! Esse capítulo tá mais chato que bêbado em fim de festa!) (Caroline: Nem me fale ... glup!)**

Os homens avançam em Gaara,com muita habilidade Gaara consegue desviar do ataque e revida jogando eles longe inconcientes** (Caroline: Gaara em: Incorporando Jack Chan!) **ele vai até um e o pega pela gola do sobretudo.** (Violet: Isso é uma fanfiction sobre ninjas ou um seriado americano? Sacou? Pegar pela gola?)**

-Pra que lado vocês levaram a Hinata?

-Se você acha que eu vou contar pra você esta muito enganado garoto.

-É melhor você pensar direito-Gaara usa sua areia e ela envolve um dos homens que estava inconsciente **(Violet: Pelo menos nessa ela escreveu inconsciente certo... Mas tá sem pontuação! --")**

-Se não o que? **(Caroline: "... se não eu vou comer o seu cú! Sem vaselina!!")**

-Você vai acabar igual a ele -Gaara mostra para o homem o outro que estava coberto de areia e usa seu golpe Sabaku Sousou,o homem fica chocado com a cena e um sorriso no canto do lábio de Gaara se forma.

-E agora?Vai contar? Ou quer morrer da mesma forma?

-N-Não!Não faça isso comigo!Eles foram por ali!** (Caroline: Ainda bem que os ninjas são super preparados emocionalmentes né!? já vão dedurando tudo ...) (Violet: Não é? Agora eu entendo porque a Sakura estava na "Tropa de Elite" do Hiashi.)**

Gaara joga o homem longe e mata a todos,ele estava muito irritado,foi correndo na direção que o homem havia falado e encontrou Hinata inconsciente e um homem para entre eles em posição de ataque.

-Então você conseguiu passar por eles?Estou impressionado,mas comigo não será tão fácil assim.

-Isso é o que vamos ver.-disse confiante

Eles começaram a lutar,o homem realmente era muito bom e conseguiu desviar de vários ataques de Gaara e havia conseguido atingir ele diversas vezes,eles lutaram durante um bom tempo até que Gaara se distrai ao ver que Hinata estava recuperando a consciência e é atingido gravemente.

"Onde,onde estou?Gaara?"

-Gaara! **(Caroline: Incrível! Depois de ser sedada ela acorda e não tem nenhuma dificuldade pra gritar! o.O Hinata Power!) (Violet: Ela não foi sedada... Na verdade só taparam a boca dela com um pano e ela desmaiou... ¬¬)**

Hinata viu que ele havia sido gravemente ferido e corre para impedir o homem e se agarra no braço dele** (Caroline: e nem pra correr! o.O²) (Violet: Ela se agarrou no braço do inimigo? Que demente!)**

-Para!!

-Sai daqui pirralha!- e joga ela contra o muro

-Ah!

Ela não bate no muro pois Gaara pega ela no colo antes** (Caroline: Tem alguma coisa mais clichê que isso?)**

-Ta loca?Você podia ter se machucado! **(Violet: Traduzindo: Está louca?) (Caroline: Gaara é manooo djow!)**

-Mas ele ia atacar você!

-Deixa de ser boba!Você fica aqui enquanto eu acabo com ele,e não saia daqui.** (Caroline: Respondendo á mim mesma: Tem!! Isso.)**

-Ta-ta bom...

-Onde paramos? **(Caroline: "... Você disse que ia pegar a vaselina ...)**

Gaara e o homem voltam a lutar e Gaara consegue vencê-lo,Hinata corre até Gaara que estava sentado no chão cansado.

-Você ta bem?

-Estou...só usei muito chakra...vem é melhor eu te levar pro seu quarto.

Gaara se levanta e quando Hinata vai levanta ela tropeça nos próprios pés e cai em cima de Gaara.** (Caroline: Agora eles se aproximan para beijar mas ai o celular do gaara toca, só para estragar o clima! ¬¬'''') (Violet: Você nem tirou isso de Paradise Kisse né Caroline-chan?) (Caroline: Desculpe Violet-chan ... é que eu fikei traumatizada! George temeeee!)**

-Tudo bem-diz ele no ouvido dela fazendo ela sentir um arrepio por todo o corpo **(Violet: Eles mal se conhecem!!)**

Gaara vai aproximando seu rosto do de Hinata,seus lábios quase se tocavam,e a respiração de ambos já estava acelerada quando Gaara fecha os olhos e se afasta e eles se levantam **(Violet: Os olhos se levantaram?)**

-Me desculpe.

Hinata estava MUITO vermelha e ficou muito sem graça,eles quase havia se beijado **(Caroline: ooo Capitulo fim-de-festa!) (Violet: Quase HAVIA se beijado?)**

"Eu não acredito!No-Nós qua-quase nos be-beijamos!"

Gaara a pega no colo e a leva para o quarto dela** (Caroline: Isso porque ele tinha usado muito chackra né?!) (Violet: Acho que eu até PAGARIA por um beta pra essa menina!)**

-Nã-não precisa,eu posso andar.

-É mais rápido se eu te levar. **(Violet: Depois dessa, Gaara ainda vai virar Doutor da Alegria!)**

Eles chegam rapidamente no quarto de Hinata e vê Kiba andando de um lado pro outro preocupado

-Onde vocês estavam?!Hinata-sama!Você esta bem?? **(Violet: Kiba inútil!)**

-Estou sim Kiba-kun

-Eu fiquei muito preocupado!O que aconteceu Gaara?!

-Vem que eu te conto

-Ta,boa noite Hinata.

-Boa noite.

Hinata espera os dois saírem do quarto e fecharem a porta e se joga na cama. **(Caroline: Isso é uma fanfiction sobre ninjas ou um seriado americano? 2) (Violet: Ainda ainda bem que está acabando)**

"Ele...quase...me beijou..."

Ela pensou nisso até adormecer enquanto isso no quarto ao lado Kiba e Gaara conversavam Gaara contou o que havia conhecido e explicou que não dava tempo de chamar ele.

-Entendo,é melhor nós ficarmos mais atentos,eles podem voltar.

-É...

-O que aconteceu?Você parece mais calado do que de costume... **(Caroline: IMPORSSIVEL!!)**

-Não foi nada.** (Violet: É o seguinte, ele não vai contar nada pro Kiba, mas aposto que depois ele vai lá b#er uma pra Hinata!)**

-Eu vou lá vigiar vocÊ deve estar cansado,descanse e deixe comigo

-Ta.

Kiba saiu do quarto e Gaara deitou na cama pensativo.** (Caroline: Agora que o Kiba saiu, é bem provavel Violet-chan!)**

"Droga!Eu não posso me apaixonar por ela,ela é a princesa e eu...um reles soldado..."** (Violet: Ou melhor, não é uma fic nem um seriado americano! Com esse monólogo só pode ser novela mexicana!)**

--

-Hey Neji olha o que eu achei!

-O que você achou Tenten?

-Olha!

Neji vai até Tenten e se assunta com o que vê. **(Caroline: #Suspense#)**

-É uma bandana!

-Não é só uma bandana,é a bandana da vila do som!** (Caroline: eeeeee??) (Violet: eeeeee??²)**

-Isso não é um bom sinal,eu achei que aquela vila estivesse extinta!

-E estava,pelo menos até agora.

-Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru vamos voltar e contar o que achamos.

-Vamos!

Eles partem de volta para o castelo,mas ao tentar sair da vila eles caem em uma emboscada e vários ninjas aparecem.** (Caroline: Se forem iguais aos que o Gaara enfrentou pode deixar que a Sakura sozinha já bate neles!) (Violet: PodiscrÊ)**

-Cuidado!

-É uma emboscada!

-Droga,estamos cercados.

-Então vamos lutar!

-Vamos!

-Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi(Com o sharingan ativado, o ninja joga kunais, com linhas presas nelas, as cordas dão a volta no oponente e enfiam as kunais no inimigo, causando dano, e prendendo o inimigo)

-Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou (É uma variação do Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, uma técnica passada pela família principal do clã Hyuuga. Quando um oponente está dentro do círculo de ataque, o ataque começa. Com o Byakugan, o Hyuuga pode ver os tenketsus, e é onde ele ataca, 2 vezes,depois mais 2, ai 4, 8, 16, 32 e finalmente 64 vezes(total de 128 ataques).Desse modo ele fecha os 128 dos 361 do tenketsus pressionando-os com 128 ataques, fechando grande parte da circulação de chakra e causando dano espantoso ao corpo do oponente.Neji usou essa tecnica para acertar multiplos inimigos, distribuindo ataques entre eles.) **(Violet: Tá, mas isso não é a wikipedia queridaaa!)**

-Soushouryuu! (Ten Ten usa uma convocação com seus pergaminhos, voando com eles em volta, invocando armas como foices, kunais, shurikens, e outras.)

-Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu (Sakura vai atirar kunais no inimigo, que ao acertarem o alvo explodem. A explosão liberam pequenas notas explosivas, que quando explodidas desencandeiam uma explosão maior.)

-Kage Kubi Shiabari no Jutsu (Usando o Kage Mane no Jutsu, a sombra começa a subir pelo corpo do adversário, tomando a forma de uma mão. Quando chega ao pescoço, esta mão de sombra força o mesmo até quebrar.)

Rapidamente eles acabam com todos os inimigos e voltam para o castelo **(Caroline: zzzZZzz ahn? O quee? Desculpe eu estava dormindo!) (Violet: Meu... que ninjas fajutos! )**

**--**

hasuhasuhasuha

nem tinha reparado em um erro na fic xDD

Acho que o programa do PC corrigiu errado mudando a bandana para Banana ¬¬""** (Violet: Essa não colou! Nem os pacotes do office são tão burros!)**

Valeu Saiki Ruri () por me alertar

E obrigada pelas Reviews!!

E eu sou CONTRA HinataXNaruto!! **(Violet: Eu também, mas sua fic continua sendo patética!)**

Parem de dizer Hinata e Naruto 4ever!!

Cada um com a sua opinião!! Ò.Ó

Bjos

* * *

Dessa vez nós iremos fazer diferente. As reviews vão ser respondidas uma a uma.

N/A Violet:

Meriyasu, esse Nigel tem me intrigado. Será que ele é só um figurante?

Peeh Malfoy, não queremos comentários positivos, mas comentários construtivos. Bom, assim que vocês falaram do ANBunda eu fui ler. Achei muito divertido! E quanto a questão do perfil, estou trabalhando numa versão nova dele, já que a primeira a Carol-chan fez sozinha. Até mais! Não esqueça das reviews!

Olha, sinceramente Aldebaran, agora eu percebi que é bem parecido sim e como disse para a Peeh Malfoy, estou trabalhando em um novo. E eu realmente não conhecia a ANBUnda antes disso, mas acreditar ou não, daí já não é comigo, certo? Sobre eu conhecer Naruto, pode ter certeza que eu não riparia uma fic desse fandom se eu não soubesse o suficiente. Sobre a Comebbo tver, eu confesso, não resisti.Não vai acontecer novamente! Obrigada pelas reviews e pela atençaõ!

yeahrebecca, fique tranqüila, pelo menos da minha parte não vai rolar putaria não! Continue acompanhando. Obrigada pela review e até a próxima!

N/A Carol-chan:

Meiyasu

Eu quero sabeeer!! #olhinhos brilham# Cof ... perdãão ... meu eu de depois da meia noite me atrapalha as vezes.

Peeh Malfoy

Como a Violet-chan já disse, nós estamos pedindo reviews contritivas e não positivas. ;D Mesmo assim obgd pela review.

Aldebaran

Só gostaria de acrescentar que quando a Violet-chan se referiu ao sama foi com outra intenção. E sim nós sabemos sobre os sufixos utilizados para demonstrar respeito.

Yeahrebecca

okaopkapoksapoks Nigel é irresistivel mesmooo!! aopksapokspo

* * *

Não esqueçam as reviews!!

Thnk's


End file.
